


A Night on the Train

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Katniss and Peeta's first night together during the Victory Tour went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Train

I start screaming the moment I’m conscious. I dreamed that Peeta and I had children and then we had to watch as they were reaped in the Games, forced to mentor them, find sponsors for them, and stand by, helpless, as they were killed on screen. And President Snow laughed, covered in blood. **  
**

My whole body shakes in rebellion of that future. I won’t let it happen. I’d rather die.

Peeta runs in and I realize that I haven’t yet stopped screaming. My voice cuts off and I gasp for breath that comes out in shaky sobs that sound like his name and I reach for him. He doesn’t hesitate, he climbs into bed with me and holds me close. Part of me recoils from him, haven’t I just seen the consequences of his touch? But it doesn’t have to be that way, we can just hold each other the way we did in the Games. At least until President Snow decides otherwise. 

I sink into his touch, my whole body relaxing as he whispers soothing words into my hair. He hands me tissues from the box on the nightstand and I blow my nose loudly. Peeta helps me dry my tears, which have slipped down onto my neck and shoulders and left a wet spot on his shirt. 

When my breath evens out, Peeta asks if it’d help to talk about it. I shake my head. I can’t tell him when I’m sure our every word is being recorded. “Please just hold me and don’t let go,” I say into his chest. 

“I won’t,” Peeta says. “I’ll be right here.” 

With my head on his chest, I can hear the steady beat of his heart clearly. It’s soothing, and before I know it, I’m asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms!


End file.
